This invention relates to a tube-type vortex reducer for a high-pressure compressor of a gas turbine.
More particularly, this invention relates to a vortex reducer in which secondary air tubes are arranged in a disk interspace.
The use of secondary air tubes for the conduction of the secondary air flow in a disk interspace is known from the prior art. Such designs are described in general terms in Specifications DE 26 33 222 A1 or U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,561, for example.
These designs are disadvantageous in that the vortex formation at the exit of the secondary air tubes entails pressure losses and dissipation.